1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery analyzers and more particularly to a novel battery analyzer which is a precision instrument having circuitry for conveniently and accurately testing automobile batteries through automatic operation of the analyzer and distinct visual indication of the test results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a variety of devices such as volt meters and the like have been used to test the storage capacity and the potential operating condition of conventional wet cell storage batteries such as automobile batteries. However, conventional battery testers do not provide for adequate visual indication of the battery condition under test and the testers are not only very expensive but greatly restricted in their ability to perform a variety of tests. Furthermore, accuracy of voltage measurement of a particular battery is seriously questioned when using conventional devices since the testing of the battery is accomplished without a normal load being placed on the battery. Also, difficulties have been encountered when using conventional battery testers which stem largely from the fact that testing of the battery is not automatic and even though a given tester may be employed for performing several tests, many different adjustments to the device and to the battery are necessary in order to achieve the desired results. In the true sense of the word, conventional battery testing devices merely "test" the battery and do not analyze the condition of the battery.
Therefore, a long standing need is present to provide a battery analyzing device which is automatic in its operation and which performs quick and accurate tests on the battery so as to completely analyze its capabilities and voltage condition.